


I See Fire (song fic)

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst!, Death, Durincest, F/M, I'm sorry I couldn't help it, M/M, don't hate me, just read and keep reading and please review
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle of the five armies rage on and with greed in his heart and eyes, Thorin watches the two people he holds dearest to his heart die in front of his eyes. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death by fire

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read, lots of angst, threesome durincest, Death fic (well kinda... XD)
> 
> AN: Song fic based off of the song I See Fire by Ed Sheeran. This is an implied death fic. (I hate that Tolkien killed off Kili and Fili but well, let’s do it this way anyway!) This is major AU and more based off of well me than anything. It will be Fili/Kili, Fili/Kili/Thorin and Legalos/Tauriel (implied) and Kili/Tauriel(implied) Hopefully lots of angst and sadness.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of these characters or the song lyrics used within this fic. This is purely for my own pleasure and I make no monetary value off of this. Anything I make is purely the pleasure of sharing a story with my fellow fanfiction readers.

 

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons

If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side

And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time

The dwarves had taken back their kingdom from the terrible Smaug who now lay in ruin, but something more was to come. Soon enough, every army imaginable was at their doorstep and a war had broken out. The war raged on, blood soaked the ground and the grass was painted red. Many lives were taken from humans to elves.

King Thorin led his army into the battle and many of their foes were killed but so were some of his own. His nephews, Fili and Kili were at his side, guarding him and fighting off every possible attack on his life. They were scrapped up but nothing they hadn’t seen before or even dealt with.

A few times, Kili had run into Tauriel and Legolas who seemed to be fighting for nothing but themselves. They would be ready to strike but then stop. Kili and Tauriel still felt a connection and he knew it would be wrong to kill off the beautiful Elven woman. So, they would fight off the foes around them and then dart off in opposite directions. 

Calling out father, prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

 

Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
And I see fire, hollowing souls  
I see fire, blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you'll remember me

Once in a while, they would fall back and hide to try and talk over a strategy. The dwarves were wearing thing and the blood shed was great. Thorin was crazy with greed and power and just wanted to wipe everyone out himself. In which both Kili and Fili would calm him down and they would plan, rest and eat. 

Oh, should my people fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame  
Calling out father hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

No one truly slept. The ones who did, slept with an eye open and watching for any attacks. Clothes and armor was torn and shredded, stained with blood, dirt, and sweat. A lot didn’t even know if the blood was their own or other’s. It really mattered not whose blood it was as long as they could guard their mountain they had been away from for over 50 years. Fili and Kili both knew it was their birth right to be there and to protect their land, and their uncle was what they wanted to do. Both were heirs to the throne, but they followed Thorin blindly. If death was what were to happen, both boys would die protecting their uncle if it meant that the Durin line lived on under the mountain n Erebor. 

Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
I see fire, hollowing souls  
I see fire, blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you'll remember me

They didn’t know exactly how true that would be though. During one particularly bad battle between the orcs, Azog had injured Thorin who sat to one knee, holding shield and sword at the ready. The large, pale orc standing over him on the top of a large warg. Fili and Kili both turned to see at the same time, “uncle!” Their voices rang through the bloodshed and screams as they darted forward.   
“Stay back!” Thorin ordered but it was all too late. Fili was the first to shout as he jumped towards the orc with his sword high above his head. Azog laughed wildly as he hit Fili rather hard, connecting to his skull with a mace. Fili fell to the ground, lifeless. The warg stepped on the now what was presumed dead body of the blond dwarf.

And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns then  
My brothers will die  
And as the sky's falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
I see fire, hollowing souls  
I see fire, blood in the breeze

“No!” Kili screamed, tears streaming down and his hair sticking to his face. “Brother!” His voice echoed through the air making many of the dwarves to stop and watch, all in horror. Kili drew his bow and shot an arrow that hit it’s mark into Azogs arm. He dropped the mace with a shout of anger and pain. In that same instance, he dropped the bow and pulled out his own blue glowing sword as he jumped onto a dead body of an orc using it to propel himself towards Azog in hopes to avenge his brother’s death as well as to protect their king and uncle.

In midair, the warg jumped and grabbed Kili into his mouth. A scream wretched through the youngest dwarf’s lips as Thorin heard the unmistakable snap and crack of bones. He knew it was too late when he saw the blood coming out of the warg’s mouth. Thorin stood and screamed a battle cry that all the dwarves join in with, darting towards the pale orc. Kili’s own lifeless body was dropped to the ground as he tried to escape the dwarves and even many of the other parties coming at him. He was over taken by the dwarves, being beheaded by Thorin himself screaming in rage as he avenged both of his nephews and heirs. His eyes shone, fire blazing behind those dark eyes as he dropped the head of the orc to the ground, moving to the lifeless bodies. He only took a moment and said a small prayer before he turned and ran head first into the battle. Fili and Kili would not die in vain. He would win this horrible battle, just for them now.

I see fire, oh you know I saw a city burning (fire)  
I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin (fire)  
And I see fire (fire)  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side


	2. Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after months and months of pain sweat and tears, the boys are home but can Thorin truly believe it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am really writing these fast and I have no one to read them over and edit them so please PLEASE forgive me. I do work two jobs and have a child so all my free time goes into these.
> 
> I would also like to state that this is kinda written with the song mountain by good charolette as the inspiration. I do not own the song, the characters or anything of the sorts and this isn't for anything more than my pleasure in you all reading it! please enjoy and review. I can go on or leave it at this but would like input too!

So tell me what you want 'cause I would give you anything,  
Tell me what you need and I'll go get it.  
I'd give up all these dreams to have you in my arms right now,  
I'd give up everything and I'd forget it.

I wasn't on a mountain  
When it came to me.  
All my life's been wasted,  
Chasing shallow dreams.

 

Dark eyes shot open and instantly became aware he was in a place he had no idea where he was. His head whipped back and forth and he felt a tightness in and on his body as well as his back. He hurt like he had never hurt before. A groan escaped his lips when he tried to sit up but couldn’t move.

“No! Don’t you will hurt yourself further!” At first the voice wasn’t recognizable until the male saw who it was. He started to panic but relaxed when he saw him and he sighed faintly.

“Fili, where are we and why can’t I move!?” He asked panic striken as Fili sat next to him on the bed, his own leg bandaged up and in a splint, as well as his ribs. “Kee, we were hurt. We almost died. I got knocked out and you, you were shaken by the warg and your back was broken in at least two spots. You have been in a deep sleep for two whole weeks without waking.” Fili said, a calming hand running through his brother’s hair.

Kili did relax, and noticed the tribal beads that normally graced his brother’s hair and beard was gone. The braids were also gone and his long hair hung longer than he remembered it. “How? Where is uncle? This isn’t the palace.” Kili said as he looked at the small cabin. They were in a small room, it seemed to be in a forest, possibly Mirkwood but from his position he couldn’t tell.

“We are about a days journey from the lonely mountain in Erebor.” A female voice rang through the air as Tauriel, an elf he knew all too well came in with the other elf, Legolas at her back side. “They left you thinking you were dead. When the battle was over, we were scavenging and checking bodies for supplies. I saw you two were breathing and we brought you here. We were exiled for helping you two out. We live in the outer region of Mirkwood.” Tauriel said as she moved and sat next to Fili, a cool washcloth slowly moving across Kili’s face.

Kili hadn’t realized how hot and sweaty he truly was until he felt the cool cloth. “Thank you, you saved us… Fee what is wrong with you?” He asked his older brother who just started to laugh. “I was knocked out cold. I was out for three days. I woke to my collar bone, three ribs and a broken leg.” He explained as he patted his leg. “It will take months to heal. Even longer for you. Tauriel has been so kind as to clean you and even force nutrients into your body so you wouldn’t waste away. I never knew Elven medicine was just that amazing.” Fili said, his eyes glossy with amazement.

Tauriel just waved it off and bent to give her once lover a kiss on the forehead. “I am glad you are alive and now awake. You can’t sit up too much we have your back set in place but I think we can manage a real meal. Legolas and I have been growing our own food supply plus hunting. I can easily whip up some soup or stew for you to eat.” She teased as he smiled up at her.

“Always the resourceful one I see.” Kili said as he looked to his brother and then the ever quiet Legolas. “When do we get to go home?” Kili asked.

Legolas started to laugh as he shook his head, ‘home? You can’t even move. You stupid dwarf. If we got you home now then you two would surely perish. The battles are still raging on and you two were meant to be killed. During our outings we have heard of almost every army planning on first destroying the two heirs and then the king himself. If word got out that the two princes lived your heads would be on platters in less than a day.” He scoffed as Kili growled, trying to kick him but realizing he could no longer move his legs. 

“Fee, I…I can’t move or feel my legs!” He whimpered. “Fili what do I do?” He moaned and Fili glared at Legolas who was shooed out of the room from Tauriel. She left to, to leave the two alone and let Fili calm his brother. A loving kiss was planted on his forehead. “Soon, I have talked it over with Tauriel, once we are both stable and can hold our own in battle they will escort us back to the palace for us to go home. What is a few months compared to the decades we spent away?” He asked his brother who just nodded.

“I understand…” Kili said a bit disappointed. “But shouldn’t we send word?” He asked “at least to uncle he must be in pain not knowing we are alive.” Fili just shook his head.

“No, little brother. No one can know. Legolas and Tauriel are risking our lives but we are far enough away no one should find us. If uncle is to know everyone else will and then it can get spread to the enemy and we will die. We promised mother to come home safe and we will do that. A few months.” Fili said, trying to calm the younger dwarf. Kili finally was relaxed enough.

A few months weren’t too far to wait, right?

 

A few months turned into more than just that. By months, Kili was sitting up and able to move slightly, but he was unsteady on his feet and had to use crutches. Fili was out of the splint but was unsure and uneven on his own legs. Any wrong movement and either would be wobbly and falling over. It gave Legolas quite the amusement though it all seemed in good fun. Tauriel and Legolas always came back with fresh venison or rabbit and even squirrel. One night, Tauriel had cooked up lake turtles and they had tasted delicious when they cut open the soft shells.

“It has been 6 months. Why can’t we go?” Kili finally asked, a bit upset that no one would give him a time to go back. Even Fili was ignoring the questions. Fili was doing his best as the ever loving older brother he was. He had moved his room into Kili’s and they shared the small double bed. If Fili even dared fall asleep somewhere else, he woke with Kili next to him with arms and legs entangled around him. Fili knew at one point they had had a very intimate relationship.

Since the armies and battles had begun, all that was put on the back burner and their once loving relationship turned straight to fighting and taking care of their uncle and that was it. No one knew of their intimate past times and he liked to keep it that way. He was raised knowing it was okay for there to be family sleeping with one another, but only in times when the line needed to stay pure and one of the parties involved could reproduce. 

With Fili being an heir, it would be doubly wrong that he was having sex with his younger brother. He was pretty sure that Kili was all male and would not be giving him his own little heirs anytime soon. So, their love was kept a secret. Everyone knew the two were close, but just how close was never speculated. Thorin chalked it up to never being apart. Others assumed that was just how they had been raised. Thorin was partially to blame for their raising after all. Their biological father was never known and Thorin had been there for both boys from birth on.

Now, they were ripe old (relative really, dwarves could live upwards of 250 years) ages of 82 and 77. Fili was thrust out of his deep thoughts when he felt fingers entangled in his unbraided hair and smiled at his brother. A sigh escaped his lips as he kissed his forehead lovingly. It was approaching supper but he didn’t care if he had Kili in his arms.

“Ah-um.” A voice cleared their throat at the door and he jumped, ready to fight. What he saw was a sympathetic Tauriel who smiled faintly at him. “I am not here to judge what you two do. Even if you were to do it under my house hold roof. I just wanted you to know we got a deer and it is fried venison with root vegetables plus I picked fresh berries.” She said lovingly, her eyes staring at the ever quiet and sleeping Kili.

“Do you still love him?” Fili asked, a pang of jealousy ripping through his stomach. Tauriel turned her gaze to him and it softened even more so. “I will always love your brother. We are not meant to be and it isn’t even the fact that I am an elf and he is a dwarf. No, our paths are meant to be with others. Legolas and I are mated now and it seems to me that you two are either mated or need to be. He loves you. I am not blind to him waking up to find you in the middle of the night no matter where you fall to sleep. Or even when you are within his arms and he has nightmares that wreck his body from being torn to just losing you. I also see how you move closer and calm him with words and touches and he instantly relaxes and smiles knowing you are close. I could never compete with that.” Tauriel said to Fili softly. “I love him, yes. Just as you do but please do not think anything of it. I will protect you both and get you home safely when the time comes.” Fili nodded at this and the elven woman was gone.

A sigh escaped his lips as he decided to nap as he waited for dinner. When dinner came, he roused Kili up and helped the wobbly man to actually sit at the dining room table. It was filled with vegetables and berries neither had ever seen plus it all smelt delicious. They both dug in. Legolas was absent and Kili looked around. “Where is the elf?” He asked Tauriel who chuckled.

“He is scouting. It is his turn after all. We have had to watch and make sure the battles never got this far. They haven’t and when they start to, he is able to somehow turn them upwards to a different region always moving around us never towards us.” She explained. “He was the one who got the deer. Quite proud of himself. Arrow to the eye.” She said.

“How is it out there?” Fili asked. He had been dreading to ask this question for days but he had to know how bad the battles were still.

“Good.” Tauriel said. “The orcs and elves have backed off. The dwarves seem to be winning. Another month or two and the humans will back off. If my ears hear right the elves are making negotiations with the dwarves on working together.” She said with a shrug. “The ground isn’t covered so in blood as it once was. Dead bodies don’t litter the fields if that is what you mean.” She said as Fili seemed to relax, nodding. 

“My people, they are good yes? I mean, our people…” Tauriel nodded again.

“Yes, your family is rebuilding the mountain and the towns quite nicely. Though rumors have said the king has gone mad with grief and greed. He hides away either with all of the gold or in his chambers and refuses to leave. It is left to his advisors to do his bidding.” She murmured.

Both Kili and Fili flinched and tightened at this. They knew it was because he was there. They died, or at least he thought they died, saving his life. “Can you not send word now?” Kili asked meekly. “Please send word that we are fine.” He pleaded with the woman. 

“No, my dearest. I can’t send word just yet. You are barely able to walk and neither could hold a weapon to save its life. We will start training you and when the training is complete we will escort you to the mountains and you will be home. Until then, you are to rest and not break your back even more. The next time your back breaks, you will lose your life if not worse, be paralyzed and need total care for the rest of your days.”

Kili looked to Fili who instantly knew, “yes I would care for you brother you should know that!” He snapped. “But just do as she says and rest so your back heals.” Kili’s face broke out into a genuine smile and both their hearts seemed to melt.

 

The months passed. They worked slowly at first. Starting with children’s weapons until they could both manage before moving up. Soon enough, Kili was shooting with just as good if not better accuracy with his bow and arrows. Fili was able to swing his sword and throw the daggers as if he hadn’t taken almost a year off. Both dwarves had not worried about their looks and so their beards, mustaches, and hair went wild. Neither seemed to care; they were in the company of each other and on top of that company of friends.

Kili’s back hurt less and less, but still strained on certain things. Fili limped and would probably always limp but he didn’t grimace and didn’t mention pain. Tauriel was big on them telling her about any and all pain and where it was, how it felt, if it was worse or better than the last paint, etc etc. She doctored them and now they were patched up quite nicely. 

“The plans have been made.” Legolas said one day at breakfast. “Within two months’ time, I believe you would be ready for the journey home. It will be at least a day’s full walk from here.” He explained. “There will be dangers, but the men have begun to back away from the dwarves and by now things are settling within the air.” Kili could hardly contain himself as he bounced up and down in his seat, quickly scarfing up the eggs Tauriel had made. She laughed whole heartedly as Fili too seemed anxious at their journey home.

Both the men knew they were not up to their peak and neither would ever be up there again but they were ready to leave the quant forest nook they had called home for the last year. 

 

When that day came, Legolas and Tauriel prepared them. “We will leave at sunset. If my calculations are correct and you can keep up, we will make it to the kingdom midday.” Legolas said. Kili was pacing slightly fast as he nodded. What few things they had were packed up and at the foot of their now shared bed.

“Kee, why are you pacing? You have been crying out to go back to Erebor ever since you woke and now that we are leaving you look upset.”

“It isn’t that. Uncle still believes we are dead yes? What if he has moved on? He could have his own heirs by now what if he doesn’t want us or need us?” He whimpered as he looked at his brother. Fili put his arms around him, trying to sooth the tension as he kissed his temple.

“Relax, from what everyone knows of Thorin he is locked up. I doubt he has found a maiden and made any of his own little heirs.” Fili said, soothingly as he stroked Kili’s unmanageable mane of hair. He knew once they were home, they both needed a cut and trim on their hair and beards. 

Night came none too quickly for the party of four. Both Kili and Fili had their own packs and they set out into the night. Legolas and Tauriel set a very quick pace just to see how much the two once injured dwarves could handle. When Tauriel felt they couldn’t any more, she had them slow, but never made it known that was what they were doing.

The trek wasn’t taken lightly. They did have to fight off a few wargs and even an orc. They passed unseen by trolls and fought off the big spiders that still lurked in parts of the forest areas. It wasn’t anything the two couldn’t handle and even at their weakened state took in stride.

Kili’s hand to hand was just as great as before the accident and it was the same with Fili. They both had practiced with Tauriel and Legolas quite often during their stay. Truth be told, both men were happy there and they wished they could find their own place to call home, but they knew the mountain was calling them. The mountain was their home and that was all they could think of. 50 years of waiting and when they finally can go back, they were taken again. It was time they set foot inside and was there to stay within the halls of the palace under the mountain.

They made it through the Iron Hills unscathed and mostly unseen. This suited the party just as well since the two dwarf princes had not been known to still be alive to this day. Legolas also had it quite right. The sun was just falling out of high noon when they walked upon the great walls of the castle. There were guards at the ready to shoot when the four slowly moved up. Kili and Fili put their hands up.

“Don’t shoot please! We are here, we have returned.” Kili shouted out. At that, guards stormed out and circled them. Most were in awe, some even fainted at seeing the two alive heirs. 

“Get the king! He must know of this!” A voice rang through. It was Balin, old and short as always he waddled over as fast as he could and looked them over. “Mahal, look at you two.” Kili bent and happily hugged him. Fili followed suit as he laughed, tears filling his eyes. “We are home, where is our uncle?” Balin shook his head as he took all four into the castle, placing Tauriel and Legolas into a study room that was rarely used and put the other two in the royal library that only the king and his council were to ever use.

The room was musty, with an untouched feel to it. It didn’t look as if it had been touched since before they had reclaimed the castle, but neither cared. Fili gave Kili the lightest of kisses before he pulled away, both fidgeting as Balin went to go summon the king from his private quarters.

 

“Your drabble is none too kind to my ears, leave I do not wish to hear your drunken stores guard!” Thorin shouted at the guard who was sputtering and attempting to explain to the king they had found Fili and Kili. Well, the two had found their way back, but he just wasn’t listening.

Balin shook his head and shooed the male away as he entered and closed the door. “My king, will you listen to reason just once?” The older dwarf asked as Thorin growled, eyes crazy. “No, I searched the battle fields ten times over. I also watched them perish in front of mine own eyes. You cannot seriously be telling me that they wandered up to the castle completely okay after over a year gone?” He snarled at Balin. The dwarf took it in stride as if he was used to it and cleared his throat as he leaned closer to the taller dwarf.

“I am old, my eyes and ears are not as good as they used to be, but you must believe me when I tell you, the boys are here. They are alive Thorin please just come-“ He was cut off with a loud shout of rage and anything that Thorin could get his hands on thrown at the other’s head.

“No! They are dead!! I have come to accept their deaths and it is time everyone else must too! I couldn’t find their bodies! Kili’s back it was shattered, there was blood everywhere and, and Fili his skull was crushed by the mace of that god awful pale orc!” Thorin shouted as he tossed a shield that had been planted on the wall at Balin.

Balin had taken all this in stride but soon growled out as he caught the shield, throwing it back at Thorin with ease. “My king! The boys are alive! I would not be here if I hadn’t seen it for my own two eyes. Go, go to the royal study and see your boys!” He shouted.

Thorin was hit with the shield as Balin had shouted at him. Balin had never over spoken him. This had to really mean business. “Fine.” Was all Thorin could utter as he walked out and down the hall to the royal study.

The door opened slowly and there you have it, Kili and Fili stood silently, their eyes filled to the brim with tears. Wetness stained Kili’s cheeks as he had already been crying. 

“Uncle, we have returned.” Was all Fili said as Thorin stood stock still unable to process the boy’s return.


	3. Hey Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and kili's relationship is known and now they know something even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written fast, no beta and not totally what I was wanting please review and stuff!

“No.” Thorin murmured gently, his eyes wide. “No, you both died I watched it. I checked your bodies you died!” He got louder with each ‘no’ until both boys were flinching as he panted and shuddered, his eyes wide. 

“No, uncle. We were pretty sure we perished as well. Tauriel and Legolas they saved us.” He Kili murmured. “I remember watching Fili fall to the ground dead. When I jumped the next thing I know is a snap and darkness. I woke up two weeks later in a house in the woods.” Kili said as he rubbed the back of his neck, watching his uncle as he went on, “Fili had a broken leg, collar bone and some broken ribs. My back was broken in two spots and I couldn’t move. I was in the same position for three months before I could learn to walk. The elves, they helped us greatly. Taught us to use weapons again and how to fight and be stronger. We are weak but we also knew if we came back completely injured we would die. It was the army’s ideas to kill off your heirs.” Kili said.

Thorin and Fili were both quiet, tears filled both of their eyes and Thorin moved forward, grabbing up both of the boys into his strong, quiet grip. A sob wracked through his whole body and he started to sob uncontrollably. This made both of his nephews start to cry as well as they hugged their long lost uncle. A year had passed and now they were together.

When things calmed, Thorin pulled away and dried his eyes. “Come, you both have chambers and I bet you are tired.” Fili shook his head.

“No, we will share a room if that isn’t too much to ask?” Thorin looked on questioningly. He knew they were close and always had been but Fili never went as far as to sleep in the same room or bed as his brother unless it was necessary. “Its just you see after a year of sharing the same room and bed, we kind of like it.” Fili said with a flush under his uncle’s gaze. “Kili has nightmares and he will just seek me out anyway. Why not cut out the middle man?” Thorin just nodded.

“So be it, I will tell them to get a bigger chamber room ready and have all of your things moved into them.” Thorin said with a smile as he looked over the boys. They had seemed to have grown some. Fili was starting to fill out and be a bit more of a robust dwarf. Kili was still tall and lanky, the same height as his brother. Their hair was long, wavy and rather wild. Though, Kili still didn’t seem able to grow more than scruff as a beard and mustache. Fili’s own was wild and unbraided. He looked unkempt but they both looked healthy and that was all that mattered to him.

“You two have grown so much.” Thorin said. “A year has passed and you two are finally turning into real dwarven men.” He said with a small smile. Kili flushed as he shifted in his place “Thank you uncle.” Kili said softly as Thorin called out orders at the staff of the castle to get a large chamber ready for the two. It would be just like Thorin’s own chamber; a chamber that was almost an apartment. Its own small kitchen, a separate bedroom with a small study slash living space. The room was also conveniently close to his own. Now that the boys were back he would not be letting them out of his sights very often.

“What of mother?” Kili asked curiously. “I haven’t seen her in so long, not since our journey to bring back Erebor. Where is she?” Thorin slightly tensed but then turned and smiled.

“Your mother is still in the blue mountains. She told me rather bluntly that she refused to live in a mountain that had taken the lives of her only sons. Also told me she hated me so and would never consider me a true king, letting her boys die.” He said sadly. “Though, I will send word with a messenger and within a week or so she will know you are here.” He said his face lightening up at the aspect of Dis eating her own words. Thorin knew his younger sister would be happily making the journey from the Blue Mountains now that the boys were here and alive at that.

Thorin led the boys out and into the room where Tauriel and Legolas sat. Legolas stood, and bowed slightly a bit awkwardly. Thorin nodded. “You are a friend among dwarves. You saved my nephews and brought them back to me. My boys, and my heirs are home. I welcome you to stay and join in on the parties that will be starting tomorrow night. You can rest and be well fed before you leave back for your home. The boys stated you are about a days away?” Legolas nodded,

“You are none too kind great king but we should go back now…” Tauriel stood though and smiled. “We will stay, it would be our pleasure.”

“And what is of your alliance with the Mirkwood elves?” Thorin asked the two. A tightness was seen upon both of their bodies and Legolas showed teeth as he growled.

“My father banished us when he found out we had assisted you to retake the mountain. He was none too pleased and said if his guards or he were to ever see either of us we would die. We have our own alliance, with each other and it is all we need.” Thorin nodded and took that in as he shouted out the door, “make a guest room up for the elves they will be staying!” Kili had wandered over to Tauriel and was wrapped up in her arms hugging her tightly. Even Legolas was relaxed his arms around both of the dwarves they had taken care of for so long. Thorin’s eyes softened and a very hint of a smile came upon his rugged face.

~~~~~~~~~

The party was in full swing and both boys were downing their ale and laughing along with all of the old company, expect for Bilbo of course. They also enjoyed the company of a now light headed and rather drunk Legolas and a tipsy Tauriel who was doing everything in her powers to keep Legolas from doing anything too embarrassing. 

Thorin joined in but was quiet and watching, ever diligent his eyes trained on the boys. They let slip of how close they were, a hand touch here a smile there and even once Kili had leaned in to kiss Fili but was stopped by the elder brother who shook his head and hushed him. Kili did look quite upset but let it slide as he slipped closer their hips were nearly joined together as they drank, ate and sang songs of victory and glory. 

When the night ended, they moved to their bedroom and fell into the bed half clothed in just their under garments. “I love you, Fee” Kili murmured quite drunk at this point. He was never one able to truly hold his ale. A laugh escaped Fili’s lips. “Yeah, yeah I love you too.” He murmured in his ear, kissing it gently as he curled up also a bit tipsy with the younger dwarf. After a few sloppy kisses they both fell asleep happily.

~~~

Weeks passed, and their mother had showed and was quite happy with them. She forgave Thorin, who took Dis’ scolding in stride. Thorin himself had taken to actually running the kingdom from where he should have instead of having Balin do everything for him. The boys were working with the forges and were happy this way. They would return dirty, sweaty, and tired and would curl up in bed and make themselves even more sweaty with quite a lot of sex.

Thorin also was instructing Fili in the ways on how to rule and be a king so many a day’s Kili went to work alone. It made the smaller, younger dwarf upset but he didn’t pay any mind and knew by that night Fili would be taking him and making everything okay.

Neither had any idea that the king was growing suspicious of them ‘going out on patrols together.’ Or always leaving the dining room table at the same time. He never missed a hand grab or caress from either boy, but paid it no mind. Their laws were clear that their relationship would be barred and they would be forced to not be doing this. Both were male and neither could reproduce. There were legend of male dwarves able to bear children but long ago those dwarves had seemed to disappear and neither showed any signs. No sultry, sensual smells, no heat like symptoms that made others go crazy; nothing of the sort seemed to happen. 

Thorin was growing more and more curious. Though, he had been wed right before the fall of Erebor to a woman, he had known the pleasures a man could give. It wasn’t uncommon for dwarves to practice in homosexuality before they were wed. He was to be king after all and had had a wife from the Iron Hills who was a beautiful dwarf woman but shortly after their marriage, the ruins fell and she had went back to her own kingdom. Thorin had settled in the Blue Mountains with his sister and during that time, the two boys known as Fili and Kili were born. He was there for both of their births and enjoyed every minute of it.

It was he who taught them to wield swords, how to hunt and fish. The rough play turned into hand to hand combat to teach them how to protect themselves. When Kili first took up the bow, many laughed at him but Thorin trained him diligently until he was the most skilled archer in all of the Blue Mountains. Though, once they entered their teenage years, he was less around and more or so taking up work to help procure a life for the dwarves he called his family. Fili and Kili became terrors in their village, everyone knew they were thieves and pranksters. Every time Thorin ventured back, his sister would tell him of their mishaps and he would punish them.

They took the punishments in stride but neither seemed too broke up over it and they went back to doing exactly as they always had, playing pranks and stealing food, throwing rocks at horses and cows. Thorin smiled at the thought and shook his head when his eyes refocused and he noticed both boys were once again gone. A sigh escaped his lips and he stood quickly to go and find them. Sure enough, they were in their bed chambers, the door to their room shut tight.

“Shh, Kili you are way too loud,” Fili hissed at his brother. Kili keened gently as he arched up. “Stop teasing me! I am ready for you. You know you don’t have to prepare me to such great lengths.” He whimpered out. Thorin heard that and his eyes went wide as he listened in. Sure enough, a few minutes passed and he could hear the moan from Fili and the whimper of Kili as what he presumed was them joining as one. Another few minutes passed and small slaps were heard as well as Fili started to move.

Kili’s moans didn’t waver as he whimpered and cried out. Thorin cleared his throat, a flush upon his face. He knew he shouldn’t be hearing this but he couldn’t stop…. With his hands pressed against the door, attempting to get closer to listen to the younger dwarves, he failed to notice the door wasn’t fully shut and it opened upon his weight making him topple into the room. Thorin caught himself with the end of the bedframe, both boys were stalk still.

Both undressed completely, Fili holding Kili’s legs above his head and was half way through a thrust as they turned to stare at their uncle who now was steadying himself as he cleared his throat trying to find words. Neither boy could tell exactly what their uncle was thinking and it frightened them. Fili pulled out quickly and they pulled their bed linens over their naked frames. “Uncle, I-we can explain it isn’t what you think, we are just-“ Fili was trying to say before Kili sat up, shouting.

“I love him!” Fili stopped and his eyes were wide as he turned to look at him with dismay. Kili flushed. “We can’t hide it brother, since I hit maturity, Fili and I have had a relationship of sorts. It grew from experimentation to the fact that we love each other. It was put on hold to journey with you and the company to find this kingdom, to get you set up uncle. But now that is all well and done and we want to be with one another. We know it is wrong please don’t take these words lightly. We have talked it over, Fili will take a dwarf woman and he will give Erebor more heirs but I want to be the one at his side, ruling. That is the only reason this relationship would be wrong, yes?” He asked curiously.

Thorin was still quiet as he looked over the two boys who were blushing and trying hard to read him. He cleared his throat quietly and shook his head. “I shouldn’t accept this, but I will. We will tell no one of this encounter and as of right now you two are just brothers, do you hear me?” They both nodded their heads, Kili slightly excited as Thorin paced, his eyes down cast. “I will need to talk it over with the council and see where they lie. Most are of the men of our journey and if I find this okay, they should too but Balin will know best on the laws and loop holes. Keep it a secret and we will be okay.” Thorin said, turning to leave quickly.

“Uncle, wait.” Kili called out, stopping the king as he turned slowly. “While you are here… you see, we do love each other but there is another.”

“Kee, don’t you dare.” Fili murmured out, as a hand went to his brother’s shoulder to stop him. It was too late.

“We want to be with you as well. We love you and always have. You have taught us everything and have always been there for us. It is only right we share that love with you.” Kili said, crawling to the edge of the bed and reaching out for their uncle. Thorin backed away and flinched as if Kili was on fire. “No.” He said calmly. “I will look past this relationship but the one you want can’t happen my dear Kili. I am your king and your blood as well. I have been training Fili to be my heir so I don’t need to have my own, but I was once asked to produce heirs before you two were even born.” Kili whimpered.

“Uncle, please you haven’t taken care of yourself and you haven’t seen the love of another since we were children. I know you must be pent up let us help we are good I promise-“ He was cut off by another growl and a shout. “No!” Thorin cried as he ripped his arm away. “I told you Kili, that would be breaking too many of our laws. Our people need kings and heirs that have their heads on straight, not ones that are only thinking of the lusts of their flesh!”

Kili was on fire now as he jumped up, still naked and half hard. “Why? Did we ever once fail you in battle? Didn’t we always do what was asked of us? We have done everything for you and you are going to throw our love and passion away?”

Fili was silent as he sat there, not sure what to do between his king and his brother.

“Fili, Kili I am your father!”


	4. Sweet and Sweaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili find out exactly who their father is and it surprises them. They also get something rather sweet in return for such a secret they now know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written while watching the first LOTR and also with a sick stomach at 1 o clock in the morning so any mistakes I am sorry! Please read and review and note this is still not beta read!
> 
> Also please note this contains lots of durincest in which it is Father/Sons and Brother/Brother.

Both boys stood, staring at their uncle, king, and now presumed father. Kili’s face was contorted and he looked upset and about to cry. “What- you-why-how?” He asked as he sputtered. Thorin was about to answer when he was cut off by Kili. “Mother and you both told us we had different fathers. And that Fili’s father died in battle with you. Mother told me my father disappeared after I was conceived! You are our mother’s brother!” Kili shouted. “All these years of begging and pleading for you to be my father. All the years I cried to you when you would come home after a long journey away and beg you to stay and be my dad!” Kili was now frantic as he cried out, his eyes seemed to turn on as tears flowed down his cheeks. Thorin went to reach out and hold his son, but Kili pulled away. Fili stepped up and wrapped his arms around his brother.

“Explain, father,” Fil spat out at Thorin who flinched at this. He bit his lip as he looked at the two boys and sighed.

“Long ago, before you two were born I was wed right before the fall of Erebor. I was heir of course and had to produce my own heirs. It isn’t uncommon for dwarves to mate and have children within royal blood lines and produce pure heirs but because my grandfather had slowly fell to the gold sickness and my father was showing signs, they wanted fresh blood within our lines. They wanted to be able to hopefully produce someone who wouldn’t fall within that sickness as every king seemed to.” Thorin explained as he paced back and forth. “Your mother and I started out just as you two, a little experimentation but it turned into more. We stopped once I was wed but when my wife went back to the Iron hills and us to the Blue Mountains, we went on again. Soon, your mother was married to a man but we had a heated affair one evening which resulted in you, Fili being conceived.” 

Fili looked pale, almost sick and Kili was still sobbing faintly as he covered his mouth with his hand. “He did die in battle and he did believe that you were his child all along. It helped that you came out blond but you were mine, totally mine. I could just tell. I was there you know, for your birth. I cut your cord and I held you within my arms as you let out your first cries of life. It was the same for you, Kili.” He murmured gently a small smile played on his lips. “Fili, you were but 5 when Kili was born do you remember it?”

Fili looked like he was trying to but then nodded, “a bit yes. Mother went into labor and you called for the midwife but she was nowhere to be found. It was all too late and you helped mother bring Kili into the world.” Thorin nodded. 

“I did, and I looked at him and nearly cried myself at his beautiful brown hair and dark eyes. You two were complete opposites and yet when you were born I did the same. I held you just as I had held Kili in my arms. I named you both. But because the high council wanted fresh blood we could not let our relationship be known and so you grew up only knowing me as the distant, cold uncle that came when he could.”

Kili was none too quiet now as he shot forward, smacking Thorin across the face, “I loved, you, I mean I still love you!” He cried. “Mother used to cry with me when I was a child. How I begged her to make uncle Thori stay with us and how I wanted him to be my father because he treated us so well! She never once mentioned that you could have been our father only telling me you were the best I was going to get.” Kili wiped his eyes and sniffled going on, “When I was laughed at for wanting to take up a bow, you taught me. You taught us both how to hunt, fish, and hand to hand combat. You gave Fili his first set of swords you made in the forge! When we entered adult hood you taught us the ways of the forge and you have been grooming Fili to be your heir all this time knowing without a word that he was actually your true heir and not just by the fact you had no kids, because he is your son!”

Fili tried to calm his brother but it wasn’t working. Thorin cleared his throat. “I did my best to be your father and uncle. I am sorry that I never told you. I had to keep it secret as I have told you plenty of times now. If I could go back, I would have told you both when you were of age but your mother begged me not to when I told her I wanted to.” Thorin said, reaching for the boys. At first, both boys seemed to falter and try to move away but then they both moved into his strong arms. Kili seemed to sigh in relief as he sobbed one last time into his uncle’s, no, father’s chest. The strong musky smell they both knew all too well. It was the scent of the forge, his own musk plus maybe even ale. Fili too relaxed as he took a deep breath on the other shoulder, his eyes closing ever so slightly. “That is why a relationship with you would be wrong my dearest Kili. I love you and I love Fili just the same. You are my boys and my heirs. I won’t mention nor will I bar your love for one another but please forgive me for not wanting to get involved it would just be too wrong now.” Thorn said into Kili’s hair as he nuzzled and kissed on both of the younger boys.

Kili pulled back and looked up at him, “what do we call you? Uncle? Father? King? You are all of the above, but what do you wish to be called?”

Thorin broke into a small smile and laughed faintly, “call me whatever you wish. I would prefer king when we are in formal meetings but outside of that you may call me what you wish. I would even so far as let you call me bastard for not telling you of our true relationship.”

Fili shook his head, “no we do understand why you didn’t tell us but we are just upset. I was the same and I remember pleading with you when I was only 10 to stay for good with us and to take care of us and be the father we didn’t have. I remember now that sad look you gave me when I tugged on your cloak as you went to leave and I asked you to stay and be our father.” Thorin nodded at the memory as he heaved a sigh at the boys.

“I remember it as well and every time I saw you it hurt just a bit more. That is why I worked so hard to get us back to this place, this home that you never knew.” Fili nodded at their father and their king as he pulled back with his brother.

Kili looked lazily up at both his brother and father then looked at him, “but what I want to know is if you knew we were doing the deed why you decided to listen in?” He asked curiously. “You were clearly pressed against our door or it wouldn’t have opened.” At that, Thorin was bright red as he coughed.

“I didn’t know for certain but I wanted to be and so I decided to see exactly what you two did when you were leaving the table early. I was stunned to hear the sounds of passion going on and I did press to listen more it…. It did intrigue me. I am not unknown to the pleasures the flesh of men.” Thorin stated kindly. “I had many male lovers in my time as well as female.”

Kili got bold again and pressed against him. “Did you like what you heard?” He asked the older dwarf who started to cough and tried to pull away. Fili looked rather perplexed as he watched his brother and father. Kili he knew could be a tease and a big one at that, but he didn’t know what to think of this. Thorin was incredibly hard to read as Kili pushed and prodded against the fabric his king wore. He did not wear his armor though, just the thin cotton tunic and tight leather breeches. Thorin did gasp when Kili cupped him between his legs.

“Kili, don’t,” Thorin warned but the youngest dwarf didn’t seem to listen as he rubbed and looked up at him lazily.

“Kee, stop. Hes our father.” Fili tried to reason with his brother, though it fell to deaf ears it seemed before he answered them both.

“Yes, he is our father but he is also still a handsome strong dwarf who hasn’t had the pleasure of any flesh for many many decades.” Kili purred. “Plus, we are brothers and it is wrong why not just ice the big old wrong cake with Thorin?” They all three laughed slightly at that as Kili still prodded the growing hardness between his father’s legs. “He is enjoying himself and growing against his pants. You can’t deny that, father.” Kili purred which made Thorin groan as he bit his lip. This just made the youngest dwarf smile even larger.

Fili soon moved over and pushed a hand down to help and he nodded. “Yeah, he is maybe we should show him what two young dwarves can do?” He asked, capturing his brother’s lips into his own. They moaned and kissed as they fiddled with Thorin quite happily. Thorin was pressing against them, unable to stop them and really not wanting to.

“Bed” Thorin rasped out as he pushed them off, and moved to the big bed they shared. He undid his breeches, relieving himself slightly. His under garments were still there and tight but not as much as his pants. Fili and Kili stopped their loving kisses and embraces as they moved to undo their father’s boots, and then tugging off the breeches and under garments. They were both still clad in only their naked bodies, and showing how excited they were. Both were hard, and Kili’s cock was nearly weeping at the head as precum oozed out and dripped eagerly. Fili not so much but he was hard, standing proud and slightly red. His own dick was average of length but mighty thick. Kili’s cock was long and slender just as he was and not as thick, but still thicker than some. 

Once their king was unclothed from the waist down, Kili was quickly breathing in the scent of their king. He had curly dark pubic hair that jutted out, streaked with grey just as his bread and hair. Fili’s pubic was long, thick, and curly as well but it was a deep dark blond almost brown. Kili’s was long, bushy and almost black and it was quite unruly just like Thorin’s. When Kili had drank in the beautiful musky smell of king Thorin before his lips traveled over the head and he placed it within his lips. Thorin was longer, and thicker than both of the boys. His cock was big and stout just like his own body and it pleased Kili. 

Fili’s lips found his king’s ball sack and he started to suck and nibble, eliciting moans and groans from Thorin as Kili worried the head between his lips and licking the slit happily drinking any precum up that would leak out. Every touch and nibble, suck and kiss brought him closer and closer to the edge. Thorin truly hadn’t had the touch of anyone for a long time and with a strangled, “Mahal!” He came within Kili’s mouth. Kili wasn’t ready for it and choked on the first few ropes but then drank it happily as he closed his eyes and purred, pulling away. “That was delicious you taste just as good as you smell.” Kili said with a grin. “Fee, he lasts less time than me!” Kili almost giggled as Fili sat up and laughed very softly.

Thorin was a bright red as he looked away. “That doesn’t normally happen but it has been at least 8 decades since I last laid with a man or a woman.” He explained to the boys. Though he had come, he was still hard and ready to go again. 

“Look, Fee he’s still hard, maybe he wants more? Or should we give him a show? Our last one was interrupted.” Fili grinned as Thorin had taken to stripping off his tunic top as the boys situated themselves next to their king and father. Thorin turned eagerly ready to watch as the boys laid down and were now kissing and feeling each other up happily. Their cocks were hard and bother dripping, though Kili’s was purely oozing and it looked almost like he had already came once even if he hadn’t. A moan escaped each other’s lips as their hands in sync wrapped around the other’s cock to stroke in time with the loving kisses.

Thorn had laid next to them, touching and cooing as he watched their embrace and make out session. He almost felt as if he was intruding on such a deep bond and love he had ever seen between two people in his whole life time. Though, stray hands did roam onto the king to show that he was included as well in this little love fest. Soon though, Kili had pulled away “Fee, I can’t take this I need you back in me. I don’t need prep you did that earlier,” he pleaded with his brother.

“No,” Thorin rasped out as he watched. “I want to see him prepare you, to open you up. You may be able to take him but you could not take me.” 

Kili just moaned out, “are you going to take me, father?” He asked with a whimper. “Please, do so. I would enjoy your thickness quite a lot.” Thorin growled as he nuzzled closer and kissed Kili while Fili just smiled and went to work. First he kissed his entrance and let a tongue slip in which made Kili fidget and move even more. Then, he found their small vial of a slick oil that was used just for this and he coated his hole, and his own fingers before pushing two in easily enough.

“yeessss….” Kili moaned against Thorin’s lips as he pulled away and looked to watch Fili.

“Brother you are taking my fingers so greedily.” Fili teased as he kissed on his inner thigh. Kili just whimpered as he looked at Thorin for approval. The oldest dwarf nodded his approval and that made everything better as he keened and leaned back.

“Get him ready and then I want you to take him until he is on the brink, but don’t let him cum. I want to experience that if you will, little Fee.” Thorin growled. Fili happily obliged and slicked himself up before slipping inside and going straight at it within his brother who happily cried out at the pleasure. Thorin was lazily rubbing his cock, watching with dark eyes. It didn’t take long before Kili was getting there and Fili could tell. He wrapped a hand around his cock to stave off the orgasm as he pounded harder and faster. “Fee, don’t cum. I want his ass ready for me.” Thorin ordered and Fili moaned but nodded as he pulled out before he could cum within his brother. Kili’s own orgasm dwindled and he sighed as he came down off the orgasm high. 

At that time, Fili had laid down next to his brother and lover as Thorin sat up and rubbed his hardness with the oil. “You will need to be relaxed little one. I am a lot larger than your brother.” Kili just nodded and took a deep breath as he felt the tip slowly prod and then slip in. A whimper and cry came upon his lips as he felt the girth stretch him to a size he had not ever felt before. It hurt, a lot more than he had ever expected and even a few tears shed as Fili kissed them away, rubbing idly at his own boner as he watched his king ever so gently sink into the hilt, not moving.

When Kili was relaxed and not whimpering in pain, he pulled out ever so slightly and pushed back out getting the moan and cry he so desired. That small keening noise that only Fili ever seemed to be able to get from his lips. Now, Thorin was able to get that same noise and it jolted in his groin a lot more than it should have. Thorin knew he wouldn’t last very long within the tightness. “Fili, stroke him off for me. Make your brother cum all over himself and your hand.” He commanded. Fili happily obliged and smiled at Kili as he wrapped his hand around and started to tug and pull exactly how his brother enjoyed it. A cry escaped his lips as he whimpered.

“Yes, Fee, Thori!” He cried out at the nickname he had given Thorin long ago. That made Thorin groan and he had to stop slightly as to not cum before his son. Another few quick tugs and Kili was crying loudly as he came upon his stomach and over Thorin’s stomach as well as over Fili’s hand. Fili moaned, his own cock jolting and wanting it’s release but he knew better than to try and get off without Thorin telling him he could. As Kili road his orgasm out between the hand and between the large cock in his ass, Thorin was grunting as he let out a low growl, delivering his seed deep within the youngest dwarf. A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled out and lay down next to the two. “Thori, what about Fee? He is hard and dripping look at him.” Kili murmured turning to him. “My poor big brother hasn’t gotten to cum yet.” He said gently.

Thorin just chuckled faintly. “Why don’t you prepare him? I wish to take him.” He said with a grin on his lips. “Just let me rest and get my hard back.” He said as he shrugged. Fili slightly tensed since he had never been taken. They played around with fingers and a few times, with fail, they tried for Kili to be on top but he just was horrible at it and always seemed to miss, pull out, or even slip out and so they had given up.

“Yes, father.” Kili murmured as he grabbed the oil and jerked open his brother’s legs, kissing his thighs gently. “Just relax like you tell me. It will hurt for only a split second and he doesn’t feel nearly as big as he is.” Kili said as he started to rub a finger over his entrance, kissing and sucking at his balls to help relax as that finger pressed inside. Fili just moaned at the intrusion, turning to watch as Thorin stroked himself right back into hardness.

“My god, Kili I think he matches your stamina. He is already hard again, after a second cuming!” He said rather amazed. 

“Do not under estimate me, little one. It has been far too long since I have experienced this and I am far from finished.” He said rather proudly, “I have been known to go more than four times before I am spent and just give me four hours of rest and I can go again another four times.” He chuckled at both of their amazements. 

The preparations were slow on Fili. Two fingers and then three were added and Kili scissored them as well as stretched the hole, kissing and sucking around the rim. Once Fili was slick with the oil and was unable to even think or talk straight, Thorin ordered Kili to stop. “Get me ready, boy.” He commanded and Kili happily worked the cock up and down with the oil.

“Take it slow, we have tried but he is very inexperienced on bottom. Almost virginal.” He murmured to his king who nodded and moved in between the half almost drunk dwarf. He pushed and prodded, very easily urging the hole to open and take him even more slowly than he had done with Kili. Fili nearly screamed out in pain but Kili was at his side speaking to him gently in his ear, and even rubbing his cock to help ease the pain. “Shh, shh, shh,” He hushed within his ear as he rubbed a thumb across the head of Fil’s cock always knowing that gave him such pleasure. “Uncle will treat you just right and maybe even teach me to take you.” He said excitedly. 

Once fully seated, Thorin stayed still with what seemed like forever. When he felt Fili fully and completely relax, he did a few thrusts here and there, testing. When he knew for sure that Fili could take it, he started shallow thrusts that soon turned deeper but still quite gentle. Those thrusts soon turned harder and deeper which just made Fili cry and moan even more.

“Oh, oh gods. Uncle you are so deep!” He cried as he arched up, aching for more. “Kee, is this how you feel? Why didn’t we do this sooner?” He asked to Kili who laughed at him.

“Yes, brother it is quite amazing I know. I told you uncle would treat you so well.” More thrusts and moans from all three parties were heard as well as the slick sound of skin to skin as Thorin got faster and harder. Fili could feel himself edging closer and closer. Thorin too felt his edge slowly building again as he bent over and lip locked Fili. Kili just smiled as he rubbed and pulled on Fili between the two large bodies at work. 

“Cum, I want to feel you cum over me and around me, my sweet Fee.” Thorin said against his lips. At that, Fili shouted out and arched up, his cock bursting between their bodies and all over Kili’s hand as well. Thorin wasn’t far behind as his cock throbbed then he growled out his orgasm just as he did with Kili, leaving another load deep within the other brother. Once done, he pulled out and rolled next to them.

“Satisfied? I just broke at least 20 laws.” Thorin asked with a breathy laugh. Both boys laughed and curled up against him.

“Stay with us tonight, please?” Kili asked curiously. “We want to sleep with you, maybe have morning sex before we work?” Thorin shook his head gently but sighed.

“I will stay for tonight. I can’t promise you anything after tonight though.” Thorin murmured, though both boys were already fast asleep, entangled within their father’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also due to a request my next chapter will have Legolas/Tauriel smut


	5. Father, Uncle, King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili meet up with Legolas and Tauriel, Legolas and Tauriel decide to have some fun and Kili gets punished for stepping out of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a request for some Legolas/Tauriel by Legorieal so this is for her (If that is wrong forgive me!) I also don't do straight very well so forgive me.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Legolas/Tauriel sex
> 
> Fili/Kili oogling one another
> 
> Thorin giving Kili a good spanking for being such a naughty boy

The morning came, and Kili was the first awake as he moved to feel for his father and king as well as his brother. Fili was on one side but the other was empty and there was no king. “Brother, brother he is gone!” Kili said rather panic stricken as Fili yawned and set up a bit and looked around.

“Kee, he is the king he probably got up early and went to work. Don’t worry your head over it. I will be with uncle today since he is teaching me the ways of the court. Go to the forge, work and when we come home for dinner, you will see him at dinner.” Fili said as he stood and started to dress slowly. He was still sticky but he paid it no mind, liking what had happened that night. Kili nodded and did the same. He dressed and sighed as he moved to kiss his brother and moved to go about on their day.

~~~

At that same moment, Legolas and Tauriel were coming over the barge and up for their monthly or so visit to the kingdom of Erebor. Tauriel had insisted on coming back to check on the two hurt dwarves even though they seemed to be totally healed but she still was very protective over both of the dwarves. Kili especially since they had had a small affair during the trek back. A smile played upon her lips and Legolas smirked at his mate. “You are thinking about that insufferable dwarf aren’t you?” He asked as she shook her head and laughed.

“A bit, can you blame me?” She said her eyes twinkling.

“Should I be jealous?” Legolas asked as he put an arm around his mate who just nuzzled against his cheek gently. 

“Of course, he is cute. If I wasn’t any wiser I would say he had some Elven blood in him. He is tall for a dwarf and he is so beautiful.” She gushed and Legolas laughed loudly as they entered the castle, greeted well by the dwarves, ready to take their things to their own chambers they had now had permanently with how often the elves visited.

“Welcome, elves.” Thorin boomed as he moved down the entrance. Both Tauriel and Legolas bowed to him, smiles on their faces. “Are you here to check on my insufferable nephews? You know they have healed up fine. How long will you be staying this time?”

“A week or so, if you don’t mind. I want to be completely sure and if they are as good as you say then it will be our last visit.” Tauriel said to the king who nodded.

“Your chamber will be ready. I do not know where they are. Probably in the forge. Fili will be with me during the meetings. Feel free to make yourselves at home.” He said as he wandered off. Sure enough, when he entered the council room Fili was sitting in his more formal gear. His swords were still on his back but he didn’t carry what he normally wore when they were out.

“Uncle,” he stood and bowed as Thorin nodded, his eyes trailing up and down. It was hard to ignore the fact that last night, he and Fili had been so intimate but neither acted as if anything had happened. “Are we proceeding as normal?” He asked casually, Balin had entered with a few other dwarves.

“Yes, where is your brother?” He asked curiously as he rubbed his hands together. “The elves have come for their visit. They wish to make sure you have healed. I told the woman you were fine but she is very insistent. I think she may have a thing for Kili.”

Fili flushed and laughed a bit nervously. “He is working in the forge today as scheduled. I do know they had something long ago before we took back the mountain but it was fleeting. I think she is just protective her and Legolas are mated after all now.” He stated as he settled down at the right of his uncle at the head of the table ready to hear about whatever the people needed or wanted and the problems that were still arising.

~~~~

Legolas moved with Tauriel to their room knowing it would be after dinner before they could see either of the boys. “Taur, we are alone. “Legolas purred out and she giggled faintly as she turned towards him.

“I see that, my elven prince and what do you wish to do about it?” At that, he grabbed her up and threw her onto the large comfy bed full of furs. She gasped aloud when he climbed on top, quickly kissing her lips gently.

“Let’s kill some time before we see Fili and Kili.” He growled out as he hiked up the tunic of Tauriel. She moaned against him as she arched up against his touch and lips. 

“Mm, kill some time eh? What do you suggest?” She asked against him. He broke into a wide grin as the tunic was finally pulled over the woman’s head. She assisted as she held up her arms and then settled back down again. His eyes raked over her body that was now nude from the top. 

“Beautiful.” Was all he said as he bent to kiss again, hands touching and groping any place he could. Tauriel’s body reacted, her nipples growing hard and she felt the tightness between her legs, wiggling about. She was slowly becoming turned on and she knew it was driving him mad. Legolas was pushing his tight trousers against her side, and she could feel his growing hardness against her thigh. She moved a hand between them and slowly tugged open the pants as she reached in and groaned as she licked her lips. “Mm, look what you do to me.” He purred out.

“You are getting quite hard.” She teased. It was slightly a ritual to always have sex when they came to the castle. They didn’t know why but they liked it even if they did have sex quite often back at their cottage. “What will we do about this?” She asked, her hands going to push down the trousers. He helped her get them down over his hips, kicking at his boots and the trousers off of his body. “Much better.” Tauriel mewled out as she flipped them, sitting on top of the male who just laughed up at her quietly. Tauriel bent to quickly kiss the blond elf as she wiggled her hips, grinding against him which elicited beautiful moans out of his almost perfect mouth.

“Taur, don’t be a tease we don’t have all day.” He grumbled and she shrugged as she moved off and started to take off her own boots and trousers she wore. He stripped off his shirt and pushed Tauriel back down, his deft fingers hitting the spot instantly as they entered. She cried out and wiggled her hips as she bit her lip trying to be somewhat quiet. “You don’t need much prepping you are already, ready.” Legolas said in her ear. “I love it.” At that, his fingers were gone but before she could even think about complaining, he was replacing it with something much larger. She had no time to respond as she arched up into him with a loud moan, her legs wrapping around his hips. He pulled out and then right back into the depths quite happy at how they meshed so well. A sigh escaped his lips as he bent, grabbing Tauriel into the deepest of kisses before he trailed down, kissing until he hit her breasts. A smirk came upon his lips as he slowly took a nipple into his lips and started to flick his tongue.

Low moans escaped Tauriel’s mouth as she arched against him happily. “Legolas.” She whimpered out at him. His teeth scrapped across lightly, shooting jolts down her body and into her groin, which just made her tighten around his shaft. He grunted and thrusted up, loving the noises and the feelings of their bodies joined together. Legolas moved his lips to the other nipple to give it the same attention as the other. Though, the slow movements were not doing it for Tauriel, so she kicked Legolas off, and he knew what was happening. He quickly moved and lay down on the bed as Tauriel jumped him.

Quickly, she found herself sliding down on him again and moaned happily, as his large hands came up to play with her bouncing breasts as she rode him. Her pace was face and hard which made Legolas jolt but he was rather pleased at the roughness of the elven woman. It didn’t take long before her body was shuddering and she was crying out as her body tensed and she felt herself orgasm. First it was a small spasm and then her whole body shot forward as she laid on top of him. Her body clamped around him and he groaned, thrusting up into her spasming body as he too finished, holding her hips as he ground out an orgasm deep within her body. She gasped out feeling the warmth shoot within her body.

When they finally came off their high, Legolas was pulling out, starting to soften as Tauriel sighed as she laid next to him with a small smile upon her lips. “Are you satisfied now my love?” She asked him who just barked out a small laugh and stood to go make up a warm bath. She followed pursuit and they both climbed in to get ready for the rest of the day. 

~~~

When the meetings were over and it was just Thorin and Fili, Fili shifted in his seat nervously since it was just Thorin and himself. “Father…” He murmured out. “Kili was a bit worried about this morning. You were gone and I explained it was just because you were busy. He is very terrified of rejection. The first time he tried to tell me he loved me he nearly broke down into tears.” He explained softly as he watched his father’s reaction. “He wishes to speak to you about it… I told him to wait until tonight so he is at work in the forge but I can tell you this much he is probably not doing so well.”

“That is not my problem, last night was a mistake and it shouldn’t have happened. You are both my heirs and my sons. I should have never given into the sins of the flesh and did that with you two.” Thorin murmured. A look of hurt rang through Fili’s eyes as he stared at Thorin.

“You can’t mean that. We love you and we always have. You were our provider and so we fell for you as more what is so wrong about love?” He asked cautiously, his hand running through his long mane of blond hair. Thorin just waved it off.

“We will talk about this tonight with Kili. You both need to be checked over by Tauriel and Legolas. We will have a private dinner, Legolas, Tauriel, Fili and yourself along with me in my chambers tonight is that fine?” Fili nodded as he bit his lip.

“Father? If I may ask?” He asked out loud. “Tauriel and Legolas have been great allies and friends to us. We can trust them with our lives yes? Why don’t we ask them to move into the castle with us? Tauriel’s medicinal knowledge would be great to be taught to the healers. Legolas is a skilled archer and could help teach classes since Kili seems none too interested. They could also help with livestock and hunting when needed.” He murmured gently. He watched his uncle who was mulling it over greatly, his eyes slightly closed as he then nodded.

“During dinner, we will bring it up and propose to them come and stay here. Now, go relay all this to your brother and make sure he is not over working himself in the forge you know how he is.” Fili nodded and smiled as he stood up and quickly left the council room.

~~~

Fili made it easily to the lower parts where the forges were. He had to stop and take in the sight of his lean muscled brother, shirtless as he worked. Kili was covered in soot and sweat and his long hair stuck to his face which gave him an even more beautiful look. A groan escaped his lips as he tried hard not to jump him. “Kili!” He called after he had regained his composure, trotting to his brother. “Uncle wants us to join him for a private dinner. Legolas and Tauriel are back to check us over.” He murmured gently as he smiled and slowly pushed the hair away from his face. Kili broke into a small grin as he leaned into the very subtle touch of his older brother.

“Great, private dinner! So, how did he feel about last night?” Kili asked, as he bounced about happily at the idea that their king was okay with what had happened the night before. Though, Kili stopped when he noticed the look on his brother’s face. “He….He didn’t like it?” He asked his face falling.

“Kee, he just feels like it is wrong. We felt what we were doing was wrong at first to. We hid our feelings from one another for almost a decade and we won’t let him do the same to us okay?” Fili said as he pulled Kili closer, not noticing all the other forge workers had stopped to watch. When he noticed, he pulled away and flushed. “Carry on! Kili’s back is hurting can’t you see that I am comforting my brother is that so wrong?” He snarled and that caused them to jump and go back to work. Kili just laughed through his tears and wiped them slightly. 

“We can and will show him that love is never wrong.” Kili murmured. “Let me grab my tunic and we can go take a bath together before supper okay?” Fili nodded as he watched him jog away and then back. They soon were making it to their private chambers.

~~~  
After their bath was done, both Fili and Kili were dressed in simple yet nice blue matching tunics and dark brown colored breeches. They donned their boots and Kili pushed his brother down. “Let me braid your hair.” He murmured lovingly. Kili was protective over his brother’s mane and his fingers deftly pulled and settled any mats and knots. Fili just settled under the ministrations and he sighed happily as his eyes closed. Kili started to braid his hair easily enough. “Your hair is so beautiful.” Kili murmured into his ear as he nuzzled and kissed his neck. Fili just laughed softly.

“Why don’t you braid your hair, brother? It is long enough you know.” Kili just scrunched up his face as he finished one side and moved to the other.

“No, no I look stupid with dwarf braids. I like my hair the way it is and plus without the braids people don’t look at me.” He said with a smile. “I am not as attractive as say you who wear the braids. I also am not an heir so I have no need to show my majestic hair with braids such as you and Thorin.” Fili laughed at that but his hip was smacked as he set still so Kili could also braid his long mustache.

“If you say so,” Fili murmured around the fingers of his brother, quickly grabbing one to suck on the tip, making him moan but laugh.

“Brother, stop.” He whimpered. “We are fresh and dressed we can’t get dirty now and I just got your hair fixed you are so beautiful!” He gushed at the braids, rather proud of himself. Fili nodded and stood quickly.

“Well, let’s go now.” Fili said as he touched his brother’s shoulder gently. “It should be about time to go.” Kili nodded and they made their way happily to the chambers of their father.

~~~  
Legolas and Tauriel made it to the chambers at the same time as the brothers. They greeted one another and Fili knocked before opening the door slowly. “Fa-uncle?” He called out. “We are here are you ready for us?”

“Enter.” The strong voice of Thorin rang out. He was in the kitchen, getting things settled. He too had bathed and his hair had no braids but was pulled back with a clip. His deep green tunic with the silver etchings down the sides. It clung to his body and Fili at to stop himself from groaning. Though, Kili was drooling at his beautiful king and had to be punched by Fili. 

“Ow! That hurt you ass!” Kili smacked back and soon enough they were struggling and wrestling, grunting as they fell to the floor of the kitchen, Kili on top of Fili and both trying to connect punches.

“Well if you could keep your eyes to yourself my god Kili!” Fili shouted in between punches, as he flipped them, pinning the smaller brother under him, a hand back ready to finish the fight when he heard.

“Enough! Both of you up now. How can I call you both heirs if you fight like cats and dogs?” Fili gasped at the voice and jumped up. Both Legolas and Tauriel were laughing merrily at their brotherly fight. In the years they knew them neither had saw them fight. Fili was flushing as he pulled Kili up who looked like a scolded puppy. “We have guests and you are fighting as if you were both toddlers again! I haven’t had to break up a fight like that since you were both but 10 and 5!” 

“I am sorry but he punched me first and it hurt!” Kili said which got a glare from both Fili and his uncle so he turned bright red. “Sorry.” He murmured, rubbing his shoulder, “it really did hurt though, Fee,” Fili sighed and touched the spot gently before murmuring.

“I am sorry brother I will make it up to you, tonight.” He leaned in ready to give him a loving kiss. Everyone there knew of their relationship but Thorin cleared his throat.

“Sit, our dinner will be here shortly. Don’t do something you may regret.” He added as he sat at the head of the small table. Fili sat on his right, with Kili next to him. Legolas and Tauriel sat at the other side chuckling under their breaths.

“I have to admit I have never seen two boys such in love and it is quite adorable.” Tauriel gushed out. “I am expecting you know of their relationship after all?” Thorin nodded and frowned.

“No matter how I feel about it, I can’t deny how they feel.” Thorin said which made Fili and Kili beam. “Now, to more pressing matters.” He said as he turned to the two elves. “you wish to check the boys over yes?” That made both of them nod and he too nodded. “Well, Fili came up with a proposition that I believe you would like to take. What if you were to permanently move into Erebor?” He asked gently. Though, before they could reply their food was brought in by the kitchen staff as well as a small barrel of ale. Thorin shooed them off and they all got their food and started to eat.

“We thank you for your graciousness and kindness in these past few months.” Legolas said gently, “but we are happy in our home.” Tauriel nodded.

“Very, though the trip here would be easier if we already were. We aren’t too far away and could go back you know, Legolas.” Tauriel added.

“Well, you would all have multiple purposes.” Thorin explained. “your healing powers are amazing, and Legolas you are a wonderful archer and could teach our next generation to learn.” He explained. Kili felt a pang of jealousy at that. He was a good archer, one of the best and here their father was asking Legolas to teach others how to shoot. Kili was frowning down at his food as Fili put a hand on his thigh trying to give him some comfort as Thorin went on. “plus, you make journeys here so often to check on the boys wouldn’t it be easier to be right here?” He asked curiously with a smile. “You can hunt and teach others. Tend to the livestock and do as you please.” Tauriel and Legolas looked between one another and were quietly discussing in their elven tongue. Thorin could understand bits but Fili and Kili didn’t understand any of it before Legolas turned and nodded.

“Alright, we will do it. It would be our pleasure to live in the castle of Erebor, your highness.” Legolas murmured as Tauriel made a squeal of excitement, slightly bouncing.

“we will have to go back and pack up our things but it wouldn’t take more than a weeks journey. We will rest here and leave in the next few days.” Tauriel said. Thorin nodded and when Kili was about to say something, he silenced him and they all went about eating silently. 

Soon enough, Tauriel and Legolas were gone and it was just the three relatives. Kili was fidgeting as he finished his ale and their food was gone, staring at their uncle. “Uncle, Father… Last night we-“ He was cut off with a look from Thorin and he frowned as he looked down. “Please, talk to me.” He whimpered almost pitifully. Fili did his best to comfort his brother as he looked to him.

“What we did was wrong. I will look past your relationship with your brother, Kili but as your father and king I can’t accept a relationship between us three.” Kili felt his body shake and a sob went through him. Fili knew he would start to cry if he didn’t do something.

“Shh, Kee its okay. Father still loves us, right?” Fili asked as Thorin nodded.

“I will always love you both very much.” Thorin said, his eyes trained upon Kili.

“No.” Kili murmured. “I won’t accept that. For over a decade when I became of age Fee and I we didn’t accept our relationship at all for what it was and we hid, we were miserable! I won’t let you do the same. You had fun it was easy to see. The way you held us afterwards and the looks you gave us were none you had ever given us. Why is love so wrong father?” He asked through his teeth. “We don’t have to tell anyone I don’t mind being your secret lover, coming in the dark of the night to cuddle and hold you before we do the most dirty of things.”

“Kili, stop right now. I told you no.” Thorin hissed, his teeth showing. Fili was trying to shush his brother in his ear but it just wasn’t working. Kili stabbed the table with a fork and stood quickly.

“Why? Why should I stop when you are denying all three of us what we want?” He shouted to Thorin. “I love you, Fili loves you. You love us!” He shouted out. Thorin stood as well.

“Enough!” He boomed, which made both Kili and Fili flinch. Fili had stood slowly up as well, a hand around his brother’s waist. “You are acting like a child should I treat you as such? You are an adult, Kili do not throw such tantrums!” His eyes were dark and crazy as he grabbed his belt. He pulled the belt off and in a flash had grabbed Kili from his brother and had thrust him over the table. A gasp escaped his lips and Fili was ready to protect his brother but had to stop when he noticed that Thorin meant not to harm but to punish his brother. He also knew it was a bad idea to go against the king.

Kili went to get up but was held down by his uncle’s hand. “You better damn well stay and learn your place, Kili.” He growled out into his ear. Kili turned a bright red and fidgeted slightly. Though, that fidgeting turned rigid and he cried out loudly as he felt the first smack of the belt upon his back end.

“Ah! Thorin no!” He cried out, having not been spanked like this since he was just a small child. “Please, don’t!” He whimpered as another one hit harder, the stinging going down his legs.

“Why such informal nonsense? Do you believe you deserve to call me Thorin?” Growled at the king. “who am I to you, Kili, who?” Fili was watching, mesmerized. He remembered a few times that they both had been spanked but they were young and it wasn’t such a beautiful, and slightly erotic scene. He wondered if Thorin knew what it was doing to both of them. He could smell how horny his brother was becoming.

“Father! King! Uncle!” Kili cried with each spank as he tried to move towards and then away from the loud smacks upon his ass. 

“Yes, I am all of those.” Thorin growled out. “You need to listen my dearest little Kee, and stop acting like such a child.” He growled, another smack ringing through the air as Kili cried out loudly.


	6. Lovers United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come down, some angst, some smut and a fluffy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this well, I wrote like 3 pages one day and the rest today and well I am not happy but I wanted to try and finish this so I could start on something else. There is fluff and smut lol.

Another few smacks and Fili didn’t know if he could handle at anymore. He had lost count on how many times his father had smacked Kili’s butt with the belt but soon the sounds of pain turned into those of moans and he wiggled closer, rubbing against the table. A few more, and Thorin stopped. “Get up.” He growled out to his son as Kili stood, feeling a bit humiliated and turned on at the same time. “Get him out of here. I can smell his sex and it disgusts me. You disgust me.” He snapped at both Fili and Kili. Kili choked back another sob then darted out with his brother who glared over at the man he once loved and had such respect for.

Once back in the room, Fili sat with Kili in their bed til his sobs subsided. Once that was done, he laid Kili down and slowly pulled off his pants. “You are red, but he didn’t use the studded sharp side. You will probably bruise but no skin has been broken.” He said as he touched the now tender red butt of his brother. Kili mewled at the touch, it hurting slightly. “Does it hurt?” He asked curiously and Kili nodded.

“A bit, but… but it did kind of turn me on. We have done spanking a few times never that rough nor with anything but man it felt good plus I could smell something about Thorin like he too was enjoying it…” He said before he choked back another sob and closed his eyes. “I guess I was wrong brother he didn’t enjoy it he didn’t like it. He hates us.” He then wailed out as Fili jumped down and slowly started to caress and kiss his brother tenderly.

“No, no he couldn’t hate us he loves us hes just angry you were acting like a small child and should have let him speak and then talked to him calmly you just started to shout.” He said gently as he sighed. “I still love you.” He murmured in his ear. “You have me.” Kili was relaxed at that and sighed as he closed his eyes. He did tense again when he heard the door to the chamber open. His door to the bedroom was wide open but Fili was up and out the door, shutting the bedroom door before who ever had decided to walk on in would see him in such a state. 

His eyes widened and he pulled out the first thing he could think of, his dagger and growled as he rammed Thorin into the wall. “Come to finish us off?” He snarled in his face. “Kili is damaged enough thank you!”

“Is he hurt?” Thorin asked, paying him no mind even though he had a dagger to his throat.

“Psychically? He will heal emotionally is another god damn story though!” Fili growled, pressing the knife closer to his neck. “If I didn’t love and care for you as well as respect you as my leader and my father I would slit your throat right now. But if you so as dare make a move to where Kili lay in that bed room crying his eyes out because the man he loves so deeply doesn’t love him back, in fact said he was disgusted by him, I will kill you.” He said flatly. Thorin cleared his throat and lifted a hand to push the dagger away gently.

“I mean you and Kili no harm. I just wanted to see how he is. I do love you both very much still.” He said gently, “but you must understand why a relationship with me and with you two would be so wrong and detrimental to everything we have done to rebuild the legacy that once was before you two were born! I can’t throw out traditions and morals in the sake that my sons want to be with me a lot more than as they should!” Thorin said trying to explain. “I have you both as heirs yes, but you still need to produce an heir for when you fall. Kili won’t last much longer after you, you should know this.” He said gently and frowned as he looked into his eyes. 

“Fee?” A small voice said from a crack in the door and Fili flinched as he growled at Thorin as if to tell him not to make a sound or move. He walked to the door and opened it smiling faintly.

“It is fine Kee, go lay down okay? I am handling it.” He murmured gently to him. Kili just shook his head and pressed on the door opening it, to see his uncle. This made him visually flinch and back away.

“Please, no more my butt has had enough I will not act like a child I swear just don’t spank me!” He cried and Thorin felt his heart jump into his throat as he lifted a hand to touch the boy. Fili saw this and stepped in front, dagger out. Kili was crying softly again as Thorin moved towards them. Fili jumped and was ready to attack his father but Thorin easily over powered him with years of practice and strength on his side. Fili was soon turned, pinned and his arm locked in an uncomfortable way as he tried to hold on and get out at the same time.

“Drop the dagger, boy. I mean you and Kili no harm. I want to comfort my youngest is that so much to ask?” He asked in his ear. When Kili heard this, his ears perked and he saw his brother drop the dagger and then to the floor as Thorin moved in and pulled the half-naked dwarf into his arms. “Stop the crying Kili.” He murmured in his ear as he held him. “Its okay I don’t hate you. I love you and Fili very much young one.” He cooed as he soothed the whimpers that Kili was making. Fili was unsure what to do as he sat on his knees watching as Kili relaxed and Thorin held him.

“I won’t be a child just no more, please don’t tell me you hate me I can’t take that!” Kili cried out as Thorin frowned and stroked his cheek.

“Shhh. I said some mean things in my anger and I shouldn’t have. I get frustrated that you will not listen to me. I have been lax on you where I have been hard on Fili. I let you run amuck while he had to do chores.” He said softly. “So when you disrespect me so it hurts.”

“I want to learn, father.” Kili said gently. “I want to learn what it means to be an heir. If something happens to you or Fili which I hope to the gods nothing does but just say it does, I won’t know how to run the kingdom and it will fall to shame.” He said as he nuzzled into Thorin’s neck. “Please, teach me what it means.” Thorin just shook his head and smiled. 

“If you wish to learn so bad, you can start tomorrow. Instead of working your shift at the forge, you will be in meetings with Fili and I. Though, we only have one kingdom meeting before we are scouring the land.” He explained. “Good will missions see how the humans are faring and if they need anything.” Kili nodded and looked to his brother.

“Fili is that okay? Can I learn with you?” He asked and Fili nodded as he stood and smiled gently, moving to Kili and pressing himself against his back and kissing on his neck. “Good… but what about us?” Kili asked to Thorin. “You say it is so wrong. You tell us that it could hurt but how so when we would be so united against all odds?” He asked curiously. “If it has to be so, we can hide it. As long as Fili and I can be out we can be secretive about all three of us.”

Fili and Thorin both groaned at this and Thorin growled but Fili growled back as a warning to not do anything. Thorin stopped and pulled away. “Kili, I know you love me and I love you both very much do not ever think that less.” He said gently, pushing a hand away from his face. “I am attracted to you, by gods a lot more than I should and I feel as if it is wrong. I know it is wrong.” Thorin was still running a hand over Kili and trying to keep him calm as he talked. “I am your blood I am your father.” He murmured “On top of being your king. It just would be very badly…”

“If it is so bad then why are you reacting this way?” Kili asked a hand moving to grope a hardening Thorin. Thorin flushed slightly and he bit his lip.

“I well uh….” He stuttered not sure what to say as Kili finally dropped to his knees and pulled open the pants before pulling him out and taking him. Thorin couldn’t respond as he gasped then moaned his eyes going to see what Fili thought. Fili just shrugged it off and smirked as he moved to the bedroom, shaking his head. Thorin pulled away from Kili and the male frowned as he looked up at him. “Bedroom.” Thorin croaked as Kili shot up and ran to the room to find Fili already half naked and half hard. 

Kili grinned. “Brother look at you.” He purred. Thorin just grunted as he pushed them both to the bed.

“Don’t dawdle or I will lose my steam.” He growled at the two. Fili was stripping his pants off now and grinned as he leaned up and took Thorin into his mouth, moaning. Kili sat up next to him, also moving to help suck on the older dwarf. Thorin just moaned out as he stroked both of their heads happily. When the pleasure got too much he pulled back and both boys moaned though soon found each other’s lips and started to kiss hungrily. Thorin enjoyed, watching the two boys who were happily groping and stroking as they sloppily kiss.

When that became too much, Thorin pulled them apart. “who wants to go first?” He asked with a growl. “I warn you, I doubt I will last long.” He murmured. Kili smiled. 

“let Fili have you.” He said happily. “I want to watch you take him. He likes it, a lot” Kili purred. Fili flushed. He didn’t know how well he could handle Thorin but he laid back as Thorin dropped onto the bed and slowly started to stroke and kiss him. He moved down as he started to nuzzle Fili’s hardness. Fili sighed happily as he started to relax as Thorin moved down his mouth traveling between his cheeks. His eyes shot open and he gasped out.

Kili and him had never went that far. They had never rimmed each other and now he felt Thorin’s tongue breach his entrance. He clenched then relaxed as the tongue slipped into his arse. Kili groaned as he watched, his eyes twinkling. 

“Wow, we have never done that… How does it feel brother?” He asked curiously and all he got was mewls and moans of the older prince. That made Thorin chuckle around his arse as he pulled away, hearing a loud moan of disappointment.

“Don’t stop, please Thorin.” Fili whined as the other sat up. 

“All in good time.” Thorin murmured as he groped around and found the oil. He let it slide it down his fingers and moved to press a finger into the boy. Fili cried out happily as he wiggled his hips. Kili couldn’t help himself and was stroking himself as he watched them. It was beautiful to watch as Thorin prepared him gently to get ready for his hard cock. 

“Fili you are beautiful why didn’t we do this before?” He purred out gently as he sighed. Fili couldn’t say anything as he felt the fingers push up and slowly press against that spot he knew too well within Kili’s own arse. He cried out as his eyes shot open and he thrusted back, hitting it again. Thorin just smirked as he looked to Kili.

“Should we?” Thorin asked. “Should I take him hard or slow Kee?” He asked his son. Kili whimpered, tugging his hard cock roughly as he whimpered gently.

“Slowly, he is still inexperienced in bottoming.” He moaned as Fili moaned. Thorin nodded as Kili moved over and dropped his cock and started to massage the oil onto Thorin. When he was ready, he pulled away from Kili’s skilled fingers and he slowly pushed against Fili. He sighed out as he felt himself pop into the small ring of muscle that relaxed.

Fili’s eyes were closed tightly. He hadn’t bottomed very often and Thorin was a lot bigger than Kili’s smaller, thinner cock. Once fully seated, Thorin stayed still, looking over at Kili who was watching and stroking himself. “Come here.” Thorin purred as Kili sat up. Thorin pulled Kili into a loving kiss as Fili watched his eyes dark as Thorin and Kili kissed about. Though, after a minute of a small make out session between them Fili was getting impatient as he started to thrust against Thorin who stopped kissing and groaned happily as he pulled out and then pushed in roughly, getting a nice little moan from Fili.

Kili sighed happily as he sat back still happy to watch them. Thorin was not gentle as he pulled out and then back in and growled out as he started to go hard against him. Fili cried out as he arched up, unable to figure out how Kili could take this but he was enjoying himself. 

Thorin was lost though, his eyes closed as he pounded about and before he knew it, his orgasm found him and he growled, crying out as he came into his oldest boy. He flushed slightly at how quickly he had finished. Kili was curious, and started to giggle as he growled “I warned you I wouldn’t last long!” He snapped. Fili was whimpering since he had gotten close but now his father had stopped and was resting in him. He decided to try and thrust and work on him but couldn’t as he felt his father’s cock slowly grow soft and he pulled out. Kili happily jumped in though and was soon replacing the older man’s cock with his own.

Fili moaned happily at this as Kili went to work, a hand wrapped around Fili’s cock as he stroked and thrusted and growled. Thorin was lazily playing with his softened cock, his eyes dark as soon both boys were spilling with each other. Fili painted them both white and Kili’s eyes rolled back as he cried out, his own orgasm filling Fili next to Thorin’s own orgasm he had left inside the older boy.

Kili pulled out and lay next to his brother on the other side as Thorin sat up. “Is this what you wanted?” He asked Kili who happily nodded and smiled.

“Since Fili and I started to experiment and we saw you in a whole new light. You were always a father figure and our uncle. At first it was innocent just curious. We saw you naked so many times and then when I hit that coming of age my hormones just went wild.” He panted out happily. “I used to get off thinking about you til Fili and I got together and then we both got off on you.” He flushed slightly at the admission. His eyes were watching to see how Thorin felt and all he got was the same dark, lusty stare, a hand still between his legs as he rubbed and tugged on the softened flesh.

“Mm.” Thorin murmured out as he listened and Kili went on.

“Once we went on the journey, it just… It was so beautiful to be with you and we realized that our heart was with you and only you.” He murmured out. “I understand if we must keep this secret. We don’t mind and we can hide that.” Kili said as he looked to a nodding, half asleep Fili. “Just please be with us?” Kili asked.

A smile escaped Thorin’s lips as he slowly sat up and kissed Kili gently. “I will always be with you both.” He murmured in his lips. That made Kili rather happy as he lay down and curled up against Fili, both falling asleep within each other’s arms. Thorin too lay down with the two, his arms and legs protectively around his new lovers as he too fell asleep.

~~Fin~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN! i will be writing more ^^ Please kudos and review I love reviews and comments!


End file.
